


Lovesick

by MarvelGirl43



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl43/pseuds/MarvelGirl43
Summary: Homura feels like she no longer has a purpose now that Madoka is happy.





	Lovesick

Homura circled her finger around the rim of her tea cup. She stared at the Clara dolls, and wondered if they ever actually felt anything. Homura sighed, and thought "Probably not" she wanted to tell someone how much she hated being this.

Homura was relieved that she could finally feel sad or angry without worrying. That's all she had wanted for the longest time, and now that she finally had that she didn't know how to feel. She had spent so much time trying to stay out of despair, and now she had nothing to fight for. Madoka was safe, and she had her family and friends. Homura felt empty, because with Madoka finally free, Homura had nothing.

Homura was alone and she was more familiar with that feeling than anyone else. Homura had seen Madoka die so many times, she had lost count. She wanted to tell someone that she wanted happiness, and to be with Madoka. 

Homura was the most evil being to exist, and she was a child. She didn't know if she wanted to be evil, all she wanted was for Madoka to be happy, but what would it cost for Madoka to be happy? Everything. Homura had lost everything to try and make Madoka happy. Homura wasn't even sure if Madoka was actually happy.

Homura couldn't let Madoka die, even if she knew that she would become evil. Homura would do anything for Kaname Madoka. Homura would never regret going through so much pain, if it meant that Madoka would be safe. If making Madoka happy meant killing every magical girl, Homura would do it.

Akemi Homura was Lovesick.


End file.
